


A New Hero

by Wizzy



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Rebellious Princess, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crawler has long since been destroyed and the new Queen of Albion and her husband Elliot are happy with their twin children. Well, happy may be an exaggeration. Princess Sophia is probably even more free-spirited and wild than her mother had been, often causing the two to argue almost constantly. Her twin brother Alex is the perfect child, the exact opposite of her. After sneaking out of the castle, Sophia and her best friend Vincent find themselves getting into all kinds of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sophia's Plan

“You are crazy Sophia,” my twin brother's voice said to me as I explained my latest idea. “Mom will flip when she finds out.”

“Alex, since when have I ever been afraid of mom?” I countered, examining a map of Bowerstone I'd had my friend Vincent bring me. I'd never been outside of the castle, and I was about to change that.

Of the two of us, Alex was the innocent and obedient one. I was the spirited one who was always getting into trouble. Everyone always said I was trouble with a capital  _T_.

“Never. But you're still afraid of dad.” Everyone always said he was a wimp, but I never really got to see him like that. With me, he was the complete opposite.

“He'll be too busy keeping mom calm,” I smirked. “As long as I have Vincent with me, nothing could possibly happen.”

“How do you know Elliot won't be out looking for you the second someone notices you're gone?” my best friend's voice asked from behind me.

“About time Vincent,” I smiled, turning to him. My partner-in-crime was here, so now the plan could be set in motion. “I'd just love to see the look on mom's face when she finds out.” Me and my mother never really got along. She often would argue with Uncle Logan when he'd visit us, which almost always led to an argument between me and her. We'd argued earlier today for the exact same reason.

“Go if you want,” my brother said, walking away. “Just leave me out of it. I don't even want to know where you'll even go.”

“You ready?” Vincent asked after Alex had left the room.

“Let's do this.”


	2. Mercenary Camp

Two days went by and I was having a great time outside the castle. Rumors of my disappearance had started almost immediately after I'd managed to sneak out.

I found myself in Mistpeak, near what appeared to be some sort of camp. Vincent was still right by my side, as he always was.

“Don't even think about it,” he said, watching as I looked over the camp. “That's a mercenary camp. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot you. Or send you back to the castle if any of them recognize you.”

“Where's your sense of adventure?” He'd read my mind exactly, and despite his warning, I desperately wanted to see the inside of the camp. Just the thought of it excited me more than anything I'd ever done in my life. “It'll be exciting.”

He sighed, and I knew I'd won him over, like I always did. “Five minutes. If we're seen, we're out, got it?”

“You worry too much.”

 

We managed to sneak into the camp and just when I thought I didn't have to worry, I heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain on my right side. Without any hesitation, Vincent rushed us out of there before anything else could happen.

“Get to Brightwall!” he ordered to me.

“I won't leave you!” I argued.

“I can hold them off long enough for you to get to safety. GO!”

I did as he said and ran towards the nearby village. I just barely made it to the edge of the bridge before collapsing and passing out from exhaustion and blood loss.


	3. Separated

_Back in the castle...._

“What was she thinking?” the Queen said, mainly to herself.

“She'll be alright,” her husband Elliot said soothingly. “As long as Vincent is with her, nothing will happen. He'd never let anything happen to her.”

“Your Majesty!” called one of the guards, rushing into the room. “We found Vincent. He was collapsed near the Monorail station in Mistpeak. He's unconscious and very badly hurt. There was no sign of Sophia.”

 

_Back to Sophia..._

I could hear voices. A man and woman, most likely his wife.

“Any idea who she is?” the man asked.

“Not a clue, Vincent,” she said. “She could be anyone. For all we know she could be that missing princess.”

“That's ridiculous Katherine,” Vincent's voice said.

For a moment, I'd forgotten what had happened. Soon enough, it came rushing back to me.

“Vincent!” I shouted, sitting up much too quickly. “Where is he? Is he alright?” This may have been the first time in my life that one of my plans had backfired and hurt someone other than myself. And the first time in my life that I'd really panicked.

“Calm down dear,” the woman said, trying to calm me. “I'm sure he'll be alright. I believe they found him near the monorail station. They took him up to the castle to be treated.”

“Who are you?” the man asked.

I wasn't about to give up my freedom quite yet. So I kept as much as I could secret. “I'm Sophia,” I said, and added a small lie to cover up my identity. “I live up in Millfields. I wanted to explore some caves and we got a little too close to the Mercenary Camp.”

I started to stand up, but Katherine kept me from getting too far. “You are in no condition to be up running around alone. I'll get one of the guards to escort you home.”

“No!” I protested. I soon realized that made me sound like I was trying to hide something. “I'll be alright on my own. I was just caught off guard by the mercenaries. I can defend myself.”

An argument soon followed, and, solely because of my stubbornness and spirited nature, I won. I left them and headed towards Bowerstone.


	4. Reaver

I soon found myself in Bowerstone Industrial. There were more guards about, forcing me to stick to the alleyways. My guess was that it was because of them having found Vincent, and I was still “missing”.

“Well, you're quite a lovely one, aren't you?” a voice said behind me as I leaned against a wall. Something about it gave me chills, and not necessarily the bad kind.

I turned and found myself face to face with a tall, well dressed, and very attractive man. It wasn't hard to tell that he was older, though it was impossible to tell how much older.

“You're definitely not from around here,” he said. He gently grabbed my right wrist, slowly pulling me closer to him. The stranger turned us so that my back was lightly pressing against the wall. I didn't know whether to be excited or afraid.

His free hand was placed on my lower back, sending a rush throughout my body like a spark of electricity. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, and I loved it.

“Name... your name...” I barely managed to get the words out.

He leaned in real close, and whispered his name to me. “Reaver,” he said in that voice that sent chills throughout my body.

Reaver's body was now pressing against mine, with his one hand still on my wrist and the other on my back holding me against him. My free hand was lightly resting on his chest. The only only space between us was just a couple inches between our lips.

The longer we were this closer, the smaller the space became. It wasn't long before his lips were just barely touching mine.

“REAVER!!!” a very familiar voice shouted, making Reaver pull away very quickly. “You keep your filthy hands off of my daughter!”

I didn't need to look to know who was standing there. Elliot. My father.

“Dad, he didn't do anything!” I weakly protested.

“Sophia,” he said fiercely. “You go home right this second and wait for me and your mother in your room!”

“But-”

“NOW.”

I flinched at the sound of his voice. I was the only one he used this tone with, and I found it scarier than a pack of Balverines.

“Yes daddy,” I said in a small, scared voice that a young child would use.


	5. Home

Once I was home, Alex met me up in my room.

“Vincent wanted to come see you,” he told me. “Mom won't let him see you for awhile. She wants to confine you to your room. Dad's talking with her now.”

When I said nothing, he left the room. Once he was out of sight, I silently made my way to my parents' room. The door wasn't quite closed, so I could hear every word very clearly.

“Where was she when you found her?”

“Industrial. It's a good thing I got there when I did.”

“Bandits?”

“Worse. Reaver.”

“That worthless little-”

“Sophia said he didn't do anything. Reaver even confirmed he didn't.”

“Doesn't she even know what he is?”

“How could she? She never gets outside of the castle.”

“So you're blaming me for this?”

“I didn't say that. She just needs to know what goes on out there.”

“And how do you plan on doing that? Letting Reaver do whatever he wants to her?”

My mother was clearly furious and was blaming dad for everything. She was really just overreacting to the whole thing. I was just fine, and I was now home.

“That's not true and you know it.”

“How do you know she won't just run off again?”

“I don't. I can just hope that if she does, she'll know enough to stay away from Reaver and any other men like him.”

“It's not polite to eavesdrop, Sophia,” a voice said from behind me.


	6. The Former King

It's not polite to eavesdrop, Sophia,” a voice said from behind me. I turned to find Logan, my uncle and the former king of Albion. “I hear you had a little run-in with Reaver.”

“Nothing happened! I swear it!” I insisted. “I don't even really know who he is!”

“All you need to know is that you need to stay away from him,” my mother's voice said, and I knew that I was caught. “And you are supposed to be in your room young lady.”

“Rose,” Logan said to my mother. It was the first time I'd heard anyone call her by her name. “You can't keep her here forever. She's seventeen, she's not a child anymore. It's time you stop treating her like one.”

“If she wants to be treated like an adult then she needs to stop acting like a child.”

It soon spiraled into another of their arguments, and I used the opportunity to slip away and find Vincent. Finding him turned out to be very easy, since he was looking for me.

“We need to get out one more time,” I quietly said to him. “I have to find out who this Reaver guy is.”

“You're crazy,” he groaned. “Reaver is no one you want to be around.”

“If you won't help me then I'll do it on my own.” He couldn't counter that. I knew he'd agree if I threatened to take off on my own. He always did. After the incident with the mercenaries, he'd never let me out of his sight.

“I hate it when you say that.”


End file.
